


30 Days Of Writing

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days - 30 words. A Bagginshield's Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - 5

**Beginning**  
  
The beginning of a relationship was always supposed to be the hardest thing in Bilbo’s opinion. But otherwise, what did he know about relationships. Close to nothing. He had only had his experiences in his tweens, and that one could hardly call a relationship. He had seldomly shared more than a few kisses with both lasses and lads behind bushes or trees.  
  
So Bilbo was slightly confused when Thorin did almost everything to make his stay under the mountains as pleasant as possible. Bilbo still didn’t understand why he, a Hobbit from the Shire, was courted by one of the most powerful Kings of Middle Earth.  
  
  


 **Accusation**  
  
“Do not fool me, Hobbit. I do not believe you, that this whelp is not your son! You frequently travel to the Shire. Who knows what you do there!”  
  
“You are a stupid imbecile, Thorin Oakenshield. As if I would ever betray you! This accusation is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say! Frodo is, as I said, my nephew whose parents died shortly after I had arrived in the Shire. I will take care of him and raise him here and for that I do not need your permission.”  
  
Bilbo stomped out of the room angrily to look for Frodo and to show him the Mountain that would now be his home.  
  


 

 **Restless**  
  
Bilbo looked out of his window. Every year he was drawn to do something outside as soon as the spring days started to get warmer. He got restless. More and more every year.  
  
He assumed that this was a remainder from the days he went on adventures with his mother when he was nothing more than a mere fauntling, trailing twigs and leaves in his hair. But now he was a respectable Baggins of Bag End and adventures were a topic he didn’t think of. Besides they make you late for dinner.  
  
Bilbo put his thoughts of being restless aside, fetched his pipe, went outside and sat on his bench, enjoying the morning sun.  
  
  


 **Snowflake**  
  
Bilbo watched the snowflakes falling as he sat on one of the steps leading to the front gate of Erebor. The battle had been won, Azog and Bolg had been slain. Even after a few weeks it still seemed so unreal.  
  
Thorin had woken last night from his unconsciousness and had looked at Bilbo rather confused, who had had the duty of sitting by his bed said night. Bilbo had been afraid he wouldn’t really be out of his goldmadness as it had seemed during the battle. But then Thorin had smiled, had taken Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  


 

 **Haze**  
  
“Now, Master Baggins, sit down. We will not have you ruin your posh cord blazer by searching for firewood.”  
  
Thorin grinned sneeringly at Bilbo, as he turned to speak with Balin.  
  
“Oy!” Bilbo called after him. Thorin looked over his shoulder at the Hobbit. “Who do you think you are, Your Majesty, hazing me as you like it? For being soft? For liking my home and hearth? I see no fault in that. I am part of this company and I will do my share of chores. And if I ruin my posh cord blazer, as you have pointed out so nicely, it is my problem, not yours, mind you.”  
  
With that Bilbo turned on his heel angrily and stomped off to the near shrubbery.


	2. Day 6 - 10

  **Flame**

Thorin was the first to notice that there was something wrong with Bilbo. After they had eaten a rich meal, made by the best cook in Laketown, the dwarves settled down in different corners of the house they were staying in, Bilbo remaining at the table and poking at apple slices.

In the flames of the candles Thorin noticed that there were deep circles under Bilbo’s eyes. Circles, that were absolutely unusual for his – no _the_ Hobbit.

He sat beside Bilbo and put a mug of warm ale in front of him. “You are not well, Master Baggins. Drink this. It will help you sleep and recover.”

 

 

  **Formal**

Oh he was going to kill Thorin for this. Slowly. And he would let his nephews watch. His nephews Fili and Kili who had kidnapped the dwarf this morning to go hunting with him. With their sweet little mischievous smiles they had dragged Thorin out of his and Bilbo’s apartments and Thorin had gone oh so willingly with them. He had KWOWN that Thranduil would arrive for an interlocution that day. And now Bilbo had to deal with him.

Raging he put his formal (dwarven, not hobbit-ish, mind you) attire on and downright stomped to the throne room. There he readied himself and put on his best polite smile. If Thranduil said one wrong word today he would learn that Hobbits could be as raging as dwarves.

 

 

**Companion**

Bilbo looked at the dwarves that sat around the table. They were all here.

His mates, his companions, his friends, his family.

Oin and Gloin, laughing and drinking.

Balin and Dwalin, observing and protecting.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, singing and eating.

Dori, Nori and Ori, strong and smiling.

Fili and Kili, fearless and joking.

And Thorin, his newly wedded spouse. Loving and careing.

He could not wish for finer and nobler friends. If he would have gone back to the Shire, he surely would not have felt at home like this. These dwarves were his home. These dwarves were literally the warm hearth and all the comfort he was feeling, when he was thinking about a home.

 

 

  **Move**

Bilbo smiled as he saw the Lonely Mountain rise in front of him. Soon he would be with his dwarves. Soon he would be home again. The months on the road and the short stay in the Shire to gather his things had been long. Too long.

When he had decided to move to Erebor for good, he was at first afraid that he would get cold feet once he was back in the Shire, see Bag End again, talk to his neighbours, visit his relatives. But coming back to the Shire had been a shock. Bilbo had been declared mad and crazy and was not seen as respectable anymore. So Bilbo decided it was a very good idea to go somewhere he was really wanted and needed.

Erebor.

 

 

  **Silver**

Thorin smiled as Bilbo let his fingers run through his hair. The silver strands had become more numerous over the last years, his hair slowly turning completely into that colour.

“You are getting old, My Liege.” Bilbo grinned as he began to braid Thorin’s hair in the fashion he liked best. “But it suits you very well.” He kissed the top of Thorin’s head.

“As are you, my most precious one. But age has been very kind to you.” Bilbo smiled.

“You know, my grandfather, the Old Took, lived to be 130. I want to beat him to it.”

Thorin laughed and kissed Bilbo lightly. “You are stubborn enough to do so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thanks to my awesome muse and my fantastic beta - you know whoyou are ;)


	3. Day 11 - 15

**Prepared**

There was one thing Bilbo would never be prepared for: battle.

He stood cowering behind a rock and waited for an occasion to help his dwarves. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. In … and out. With a loud cry he jumped over the stone and onto the nearest orc. He stabbed Sting into its spine until it fell dead to the ground.

“Bilbo!” He turned around to see Thorin running up to him. What did the dwarf want? Was he still mad in the lust of gold? But he had called him Bilbo, not Halfling or burglar.

Thorin drew him in full coverage. “I am so sorry for my actions. Can you forgive me?”

Bilbo only could nod and smile at Thorin. Then they ran back into battle, side by side.

 

**Knowledge**

When Bilbo realized what seemed to be common knowledge to the Company, it hit him like a rock: he was in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

He assumed that it must have happened somewhere between Rivendell and Beorn's House, where they were staying at the moment. Actually, he had even found Thorin attractive as he had entered Bag End, berating and belittling Bilbo. What a folly. The next big folly was that Thorin seemed to be in love with him too. At least that was what he had overheard Fili and Kili saying to Ori. And then he began to think.

After a night with no sleep at all Bilbo had come to a decision: he would tell Thorin Oakenshield, the most stubborn and grumpy dwarf he knew, that he loved him.

 

**Denial**

No, he was definitely _not_ in love with the Hobbit. This Hobbit who didn't even fit the beauty ideal of dwarves. He was plump, small, had curly hair and no beard at all. But on the other hand he had a warm smile (even for him when he looked over the fire and caught his eyes), an affectionate laugh that made even the worst day bright and nice and his eyes … the eyes that sparkled with mischief and were so full of life.

After many thoughtful nights by the fire Thorin decided that he didn't have another choice. He wouldn't delve further into denial. He would tell Bilbo that he love him.

 

**Wind**

The wind was blowing over the lowlands that stretched before Erebor. Bilbo was shivering as he made his way back to the mountain. Had he really done the right thing? Was it in his right to give the gem away that meant so much to Thorin? But on the other hand Bard and Thranduil were willing to listen to him and to not attack the Mountain right away. But how would Thorin react when he found out what Bilbo had done? That his beloved one had betrayed his trust. Bilbo couldn't stand himself at the moment. He felt filthy and dirty.

Bilbo braced himself as he went through the portal and adjusted his belt, Sting hanging by his side.

“Where have you been, burglar?”

 

**Order**

"You will obey my order, did I make myself clear? From now and in future you will obey every single order I give."

Thorin was furious. He did gave a clear order yet Bilbo decided to disobey it. Would he have stood aside, this unnecessary bloodshed could have been avoided. He looked threateningly at the Hobbit, his eyes sparkling with rage. Bilbo took a step back but raised his chin and all but yelled at Thorin.

"You DARE to give me orders? Have you gone mad?"

Thorin shot forward. "You call me mad? I can be mad if you want to." Thorin towered over Bilbo and slowly cast his hands around Bilbo's neck. Bilbo tried to gasp for air but failed. After a few moments he lay dead on the floor.

Thorin shot awake in his bed. He breathed heavily and searched for the body next to him. Bilbo laid curled up on his side of the bed. Thorin looked at him and stroked lightly through his curls.

"I swear to never hurt you, my dear. I swear it on my life and honour."


	4. Day 16 - 20

**Thanks**

_We remain with many thanks for the generous presents …_

Thorin sighed as he signed the perceived thousandth card. He pitied Bilbo for the task to write them and add a personal note for every attendant of their wedding to them. If the signing crept the hell out of Thorin what must the writing have done to Bilbo.

Nevertheless he signed the cards. He had promised Bilbo to be done before lunch. He was a Durin. And Durins kept the promises they made. He smiled as he traced the softly swung _Bilbo_ underneath one of the texts and put his name in the intended place. Satisfied he leant back. Both names united just looked right. As if they had been destined to be together from the start.

 

**Look**

Bilbo smiled at the look Thorin gave him. It was full of love and hope and good expectations for the years that they would have together as King and Consort.

“Tomorrow at this time we will be properly wed.” Bilbo snuggled into Thorin's chest. They sat in front of the fireplace, Bilbo curled up in the dwarf's lap.

“Yes, we will, my burglar.” Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo's head. Bilbo snorted.

“I am not really a burglar, you know.”

“Yes, you are. You have stolen a very important thing from me.” Thorin growled lowly. Bilbo looked up alarmed.

“You stole my heart.”

 

**Summer**

Summer was his favourite season. In Erebor even more than in the Shire. Summer meant being out of the Mountain every time his duties allowed him to.

So it came that Bilbo found himself on his pony, after a long period of negotiations with the Elves, on his way to Dale. Bilbo closed his eyes and sprawled himself up to the sun. He laughed and enjoyed every single ray of light.

Thorin, who rode beside him, smiled fondly at him. He knew that his Hobbit loved being in the sun and couldn't really stand living inside the Mountain for long. But he did that for him. He had left the sunny Shire with the green rolling hills for a life beneath a stony Mountain. He had done that so that he could be with Thorin. Thorin swore to himself so that he would do everything that his Hobbit wouldn't regret his decision of leaving his old home.

 

**Transformation**

They were going to transform him into a dwarf! Bilbo couldn't believe it as he saw the clothes that have been brought into his rooms. Everything was full of dwarvish patterns and cuts and they had even brought him boots. Boots!

The Hobbit sighed frustratedly as he went through the clothes. What had Thorin been thinking by ordering him these clothes? Were his Hobbit clothes not enough? Were they not fitting enough for the future consort? He looked absolutely miserable: he had to speak to Thorin because he wouldn't deny his heritage.

 

**Tremble**

Bilbo had been trembling as Balin brought him into the tent and he still was. In front of him, outstretched on a small and slim bed, laid Thorin. Bloody. Silent. Pale. Bilbo swallowed and walked to the bed.

Hesitantly he reached out for Thorin but every time he barely touched the dwarfs skin he pulled back, afraid that he would already be cold. Dead. As Dead as he looked.

After long minutes Bilbo was able to touch Thorin's cheek. He smiled. The cheek was still warm. Bilbo watched Thorin as he caressed the cheek and traced the features of Thorin's face. It seemed as if Thorin would ease under the soft touches of the Hobbit and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Now Bilbo could only hope for the best.


	5. Day 21 - 25

**Sunset**

Bilbo watched the sunset sitting on a stone on the former battlefield. The orcs were defeated and none of the people the most dearest to him were in deadly peril any more. They were weak and hurt, but alive. Nevertheless, Kili would take longer to heal. He had been smashed by Azog's warg that broke his left arm, leg and ribs. But Kili was young and would heal well. Fili had been the less injured but he didn't go easy on himself. As soon as he was awake he stood in the council and negotiated with Elves and Men to secure the provision of Erebor in the upcoming winter.

Bilbo was relieved as Thorin had woken up a few days after the battle. He was even more relieved that Thorin had escaped the gold-sickness. He smiled. Now he really could look forward to a new life with the dwarf he loved.

 

**Mad**

_Mad Baggins_ they call him. Well, Lobelia does. The others eye him carefully as he walks through Hobbiton while he is preparing to leave the Shire. Again. Leaving the Shire for good to go live with dwarves.

Lobelia says that Bilbo is now a slave to a dwarf of nobility because he fell in disgrace on his so called adventure with said dwarf. Bilbo only smiles pityingly at her and shakes his head. The nerves of that woman! Bilbo was neither a slave nor had he fallen in disgrace (well, that part at least is half-true) but was soon to be married to the returned Mountain King of Erebor.

 

**Thousand**

Bilbo stood up and checked his garment for the thousandth time, sat down, stood up again and ran to the mirror to check himself again only to sit down repeatedly.

“Are you nervous?” Bilbo looked up.

“I am a Baggins of Bag End, Master Balin, I am certainly _not_ nervous.” Balin chuckled and smiled fondly at the soon to be wed Bilbo.

“Well, I might assume that even Bagginses tend to be nervous from time to time, laddie.”

Bilbo laughed breathless. “They are not. Bagginses are said to be self-possessed and calm. But not every Baggins is to marry a King. A dwarven King, nevertheless. Balin, what do I do if I don't suffice Thorin any more? If he gets weary of me? There are surely better matches for him than a Hobbit from the Shire.”

“Thorin chose you, laddie. You are something that he chose to do for himself. Have heart, Bilbo.” Balin smiled. “And now let us get you wed to Thorin. He surely is waiting for you impatiently”

 

**Outside**

As Thorin woke slowly he heard everything around him as if his head was stuck inside a tight bowl. The loud voices outside the tent he lay in were muffled and seemed so far away. He was nearly grateful as he dived into sleep again.

The next time he woke his tent was dark safe for a small oil lamp on a desk not far from him. In the flare of the lamp he could see a figure sitting next to his bed, sunken in a chair and sleeping. This figure was small and had a curly head. Bilbo. Thorin smiled. Should he move to show that he was awake? Or should he pretend that he was sleeping to not disturb Bilbo in his well earned sleep.

There was a war inside of Thorin. He wanted to touch Bilbo, to kiss Bilbo, to reassure him that everything would be fine now that they were together. But on the inside he was frightened that Bilbo wouldn't want him back, that his actions towards his beloved Hobbit had destroyed everything. But he was a King. So he decided to be bold. He moved a little bit and squeezed the little hand that rested in his a bit. The curly head shot up and looked at him. Thorin smiled widely.

“Bilbo.”

 

**Winter**

The winter has gotten colder very quickly. As soon as the first snow had been fallen and the winds from the north had come to the mountain it was impossible to do anything outside the mountain. That included visiting Dale and checking on the fields that lay on the former desolation of the dragon Smaug.

Thorin had to admit that he liked it very much when they were nearly captured inside the mountain and especially their chambers. He had his spouse completely for himself. Thorin knew that Bilbo needed the air and the sun but nevertheless was sad when his husband spent whole days in summer in Dale or generally outside the mountain. So he treasured every evening they could spend together in front of the fireplace, speaking about the events of the day and telling each other about things that occupied their minds. These evenings did not seldomly end between their sheets.


	6. Day 26 - 30

**Diamond**

“Thorin, are you in there? Balin said he saw you going down here.” Bilbo went through the hallways of Erebor's treasury and searched for his husband.

“Thorin, where are - “ The Hobbit froze instantly as he turned into another hallway and saw Thorin standing at the end of it, a glittering jewel in his hands. The king simply stood there, held the jewel in his hands and stared at it. The closer Bilbo got to Thorin, the more friable the feeling in his stomach got. The whole scene reminded him of how Thorin used to look at the Arkenstone all those years ago.

“Thorin?” The addressed turned and looked at Bilbo. He gestured for the Hobbit to come closer, and Bilbo did so hesitantly.

“This diamond used to belong to my grandmother. She was presented with it from my grandfather, King Thror, on their wedding day. I want you to have it, my dear. You remember what I told you about the meaning of the different gems?” Thorin smiled at Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded and looked at Thorin. “Yes, every gem has a different meaning. Like flowers in the Shire. Diamonds stand for purity, resilience, unity, perfection and eternal love.”

“This and so much more you are to me.” Thorin smiled lovingly at Bilbo who looked at him concerned.

“I was so afraid that you once more had dived into the goldsickness, Thorin.” Thorin drew Bilbo into an embrace.

“I would never do so again. This madness had nearly cost me everything.” Bilbo smiled relieved at Thorin and leaned into Thorin's chest.

 

**Letters**

Thorin was a mess. He couldn't concentrate on council meetings and was very short tempered when things didn't go as he pleased. In addition he couldn't sleep and that didn't help with his short temperament. At night he crept through the halls of Erebor, all too often with a piece of parchment clutched to his chest.

These parchments were letters from Bilbo. The Hobbit had left Thorin those to read one each evening while he was gone should Thorin miss him. And Thorin _did_ miss Bilbo. It was as if a piece of Thorin was missing. But Bilbo would be back. He would arrange his affairs in the Shire and then come back. Bilbo would be back. Thorin only had to wait a few more months and then Bilbo would be back.

 

**Promise**

Bilbo and Thorin stood face-to-face, their hands intertwined. The King looked lovingly at his Hobbit and began to speak, his voice strong but slightly shaken.

“I, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain take you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, as my husband and consort. I promise to love, cherish and protect you, whether in good fortune or in adversity.

Since I got to know you, I feel more complete and more alive. You have shown me the meaning of true happiness. I am a better person with you. I love you, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo smiled happily and looked at Thorin. He spoke loudly but his voice was thick with unshed tears of joy.

“I-I, Bi-Bilbo Baggins of the … Shire, take you, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountains, as my husband. I promise to love, cherish and support you, whether in good fortune or in adversity.

I will laugh and cry with you and I will grow old with you, wanting to get to know the person you will become and fall in love with you again and again every day. Today I give you, my King, my hand and my heart completely and forever. I love you, Thorin.”

 

**Simple**

Hobbits like the simple things in life. They cherish good food, pipes, dancing and their families above all material goods. Bilbo did like every single one of these things. But being with dwarves for so many years had expanded this list of loveable things.

At first he had protested loudly as Thorin had presented him with a set of colourful gems, each cased in a ring, bracelet or earcuff but then he had learned to appreciate and cherish them as he did with the previous named things.

In the beginning he was ashamed that he liked the shiny emeralds, rubies and sapphires. He even thought that he was repudiating his heritage by doing so but then he decided that there was nothing wrong with liking and enjoying jewellery. It didn't make him a less of a Hobbit.

 

**Future**

“Thorin?” Bilbo pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at his spouse.

“Mhm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“Mhm.”

“What do you think our future will be like?”

Thorin turned, blinked sleepily at Bilbo and looked questioningly at him. “Why do you ask?” His voice was thick with sleep. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. “I'm just curious.”

“Well, my dear Hobbit. Then I will satiate you curiosity. In the future, we will be changed but we will still be deeply in love with each other. Our hair will be white or grey and those adorable lines around your eyes will have intensified. And we will sit under a tree in your beautiful Shire after I have abdicated, our fingers entwined and looking back at the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done :( I had so much fun writing this but like every jounrey, this must end. I have a few other stories in the making and will upload the one or another when I'm done with them.

**Author's Note:**

> As posted on my tumblr http://loyalty-honour-a-willing-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
